Silicon-containing films have various physical, chemical, and mechanical properties and are often used in semiconductor fabrication processes. For example, silicon nitride films may be used as diffusion barriers, gate insulators, sidewall spacers, and encapsulation layers, and silicon oxide may be used as dielectric films. In various applications, silicon-containing films are deposited by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or by atomic layer deposition (ALD). However, some deposition of silicon-containing films may be nonconformal. As device dimensions continue to shrink, there is an increasing demand to tune a deposition profile for silicon-containing films.